


I flew here under false pretense I thought it would be fun

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based off a song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the Darling Pan ship week on tumblr</p><p>Song/poem/tropes: “Peter, can I go back home? I flew here under false pretense.” Peter by Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I flew here under false pretense I thought it would be fun

Wendy had been in Neverland long enough to realize that the pretenses to which the Shadow used to bring her here had been nothing but false dreams of a foolish little girl. She had sat at the camp many times replaying everything in her mind trying to see if there had been a hint that could tell her that she should have shut the window on the shadow and never step foot on Neverland. There had been a sort of magic when she first came here, she was shown the island, taught to fight and taught to fly. There had been laughter and joy. She had been a pretend mother to a group of rowdy boys and she was wanted by their leader. But soon that magic turned to dust the true colours of the demon boy king showed—baring its teeth to her in dark threats. All because she had asked to go home, all because she missed her parents—her brothers and he did not like it one bit. He had shown his dark side to her, everything he had covered with charm and allure. Her nights at the camp soon changed after that, she was no longer allowed to part take in their games no she was now just a pretty little thing meant to be admired—a doll with glowing hair and all prim in lace. The boys no longer came to her for she was not to be their mother anymore; they feared her because they feared him. He would threaten any of them that even tried to talk to her.

A few days since Wendy noticed someone new had entered the camp. Someone she had never seen or met, another girl. She soon learned that she was Peter’s fairy Tinkerbell she was very close with him too close and something about her made Wendy second guess herself. She thought Peter had decided to keep her cause he wanted her, but with the new edition of this fairy he spent less and less time with her. She was just a doll after all, a toy for him when he was bored. She could feel jealousy taking over her, what did this fairy have that she didn’t? Looks well of course she was beautiful she was a fairy. Magic? Again she was a fairy, but she had no wings she couldn’t fly right. The more Wendy thought on it the more depressed she became. She had thought this island would be fun and adventurous but all it brought was misery now.

When it had come to the point that Wendy felt fed up with how Peter was treating her, she decided then she would try to escape once more. With tears in her eyes she fled the camp running fast through the thick jungle. The hollers and jeers of the Lost Boys could be heard behind her. It was after all only a game to them. Her heart pounded against her chest but she refused to give up, her legs wanted to drop but she would keep running until they no longer worked if it meant she could be free of Peter and his island. But as always her freedom was cut short, while looking back to see how close the lost boys were she ran into something hard. She turned as two arms surrounded her capturing her; she faced the only person who could catch her. Peter with his bright green eyes that held an air of danger and the smirk that infuriated her so.

“Where do you think you’re going Bird?” His voice was playful; this was only a game for him as well. Wendy stared at him, unable to voice what she was doing. You never knew when he would allow his anger to show and knowing that she was trying to escape might bring out the beast within.

“I um…” He tilted his head to the side slightly quirking an eyebrow up at her.

“You were trying to escape again?” He asked with his all-knowing look. She turned her eyes from him to stare at the ground. She heard him tisk at her but refused to look. “Do you not like here anymore? Are the games not fun for you anymore?” His voice remained playful; there was no anger to be found. She chanced a look at him only to meet his intense gaze.

“I don’t belong here.” Her voice was quiet like a mouse. He answered her with a very confused look. She continued hoping to let him exactly how she felt. “I am not a doll Peter. You can’t just have me sit there and be all pretty. You can’t just decide when you want to play with me, force me into games with the lost boys.” He gave her an inquisitive look, almost pondering her words. “I see the way you look at her. You used to look at me that way but now you don’t. I feel like I’m just here for the sake of it but I don’t feel as though I belong here. I’m not magical, I’m not beautiful—I am just a human. I want to go home Peter.” She finished turning her eyes away from him once more; trying to break free from the grip he had on her. Slowly she noticed he loosened his grip, his hand moving towards her hip pulling her closer.

“Tinkerbell? I don’t look at her any different than I do with the boys.” He chuckled a bit shaking his head at her. “I treat you the way I do because I don’t want to see you hurt not because you’re a doll.” His hand found its way to her chin nudging it to face up towards him. “You are a silly bird for thinking otherwise. I can’t let you go Wendy because I need you here with me.” She gasped at his words her eyes wide with surprise.

“But I see you with Tink, you are different with her and you neglected me while she had been here.” Wendy tried to come up with valid reason to dispute his. Again he shook his head at her, his hand now resting on her cheek gently caressing it.

“You have the wrong idea, I was confiding in her. I was hoping she could help me figure out my feelings. You see when you said you wanted to leave; I felt something that I hadn’t before. Feelings that didn’t make sense to me and I didn’t know what to do with them.” He sighed softly, she could tell he was trying his hardest to be kind something that was hard for him. “Wendy do you know what fairies are best known for?” He asked, she could only shake her head. He frowned, furrowing his brow. “Fairies are the only creatures that can find someone’s true love. I had asked her to do the same for me, to find mine and do you know where it led me?” Again she shook her head, she was scared, she was sure she knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him. “You.” Her heart fluttered as she tried to back away from him, his words scared her. “You see Tink just proved what I knew all along. That you are mine Wendy and you are not leaving here. Ever.” He closed the distance between the and roughly pressed his lips to against hers, pulling her closer to him. She struggled against him at first but eventually gave into the kiss. When he finally pulled away from her he looked down at her with a possessive look.

“This was not what I was promised when your shadow brought me here.” Wendy’s voice quivered as she stared up at him. His trademark smirk crossed his lips as he grasped her wrist and led back towards the camp.

_She would forever be his._


End file.
